jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hiroshi Kent Managi (Continuum-59343921)
Hiroshi Kent Managi -- father of Alison Managi and husband of Karina Kent Managi, Superman (Clark Kent). Background Superman was born Kal-El of the planet Krypton. His father was the esteemed scientist, Jor-El, and his mother was a librarian named Lora. While Kal-El was still a toddler, his father discovered that the planet Krypton teetered on the brink of absolute destruction. Realizing that there was not enough time to save everyone on the planet, he deposited his son inside of a specially designed rocket ship and launched him into outer space. As Kal-L's rocket broke the atmosphere, the planet Krypton exploded. After traveling through space for an indeterminate amount of time, his rocket eventually crash-landed in a small farming community named Smallville, on the planet Earth in the 1920’s. He was around 2 at the time. Though at first placed in an orphanage, Kal-L was soon adopted by the Kents and given the name Clark. Right away the Kents---knew that there was something different about him...only they wouldn't know just how different until he was grown up and ready to move on to the big city. Over time, he discovered his many powers. Of course he didn't gain that ability all at once...it took time and all that. That's why, when he was a small boy, the most he could pick up was the back end of a small truck, and when he was nine or so a whole Tractor was the most he could lift and carry. By the time he got to be my 16, though, he was already juggling tanks on his little finger. John (Pa) Kent later died of a heart attack while on his death bed, he made Clark promise to use his powers for the good of mankind which Clark took to heart. Clark met his first wile Lois Lane in 1938 when he was first getting started in the Superhero business, only then he wasn't even calling himself Superman. He was just slumming with a summer job as a copy boy for a big paper while working to get into college. It was just before the war started. Clark turned eighteen just in time to take part in the Second World War. Surprisingly when he enlisted the American War Department did not immediately jump at the prospect of using his vast abilities against the Axis. There was too much concern back then about the moral effect of a literal Superman coming to aid America against the Nazi empire. More than a few in the State Department felt that a victory achieved through the efforts of a single individual might cheapen the contributions and sacrifices being made by ordinary human beings. There were also those who were either jealous or suspicious of any one man possessing so much vast potential, and the difficulty that might be had in controlling him should he prove to be...difficult to manage." Of course they changed their minds a bit when they found out about Clark’s two great weaknesses, Kryptonite and Magic. Hitler had possession of a powerful spear that could even hurt Clark and weaken him if he got too close to it. It was one of several Nazi talismans that convinced the War Department that he could be best used in an undercover role, playing the part of a lowly War Correspondent. That was how Clark wound up working for a major metropolitan Newspaper instead of working on a farm to help his mom pay for bills. The government started footing those bills while Clark went to work as a fearless Nazi fighter, sometimes appearing from out of nowhere to rally the troops, then vanishing back into his secret identity in time for the regular grunts to take all of the credit. A Kryptonian grows in power over the years, and he didn't reach his maximum levels until he turned the equivalent of thirty-five, not that human age terms really apply all that well in his case. He is now around eighty or so nowadays, but you'd never know it to look at him! Hell, he looks more like he could be his daughter A-Ko’s younger uncle instead of her father. While Clark mastered the reflex of toning down his power whenever he was around normal humans, it took him an entire lifetime to learn that trick, and in the heat of real passion...well...he could sort-of lose it accidentally. Which is why he built a special bed that had an artificial red-sun lamp overhead that could tone down his superpowers allowing him to consummate his marriage with his Lois. They manage to have three kids between them, Jonathan, Clark Jr and Marta. The reason Jonathan never kicked his way out of Lois's uterus is that a Kryptonian doesn't start out having the strength to push over a small mountain...it takes time before the baby's big enough to be a danger to the mother, and Clark figured out a way of seeing to it that didn't become a problem. He made this harness that Lois had to wear during the second and third trimesters...it also generated Red Sun energy, so Jonathan---and Clark Junior---could be born without too much problem. Martha was kind of a surprise when she came last because Lois was close to menopause, but with the help of the right scientists, she was safely delivered, after which Lois made a point of having her tubes tied. Sadly Lois died 16 years later when she was almost sixty due to some complications or trauma. Clark never could bring himself to talk too much about it. When he was around sixty Clark discovered that a friend of his Morgan Edge owner of Edge Industries was working for the dictator of Apokolypse. Upon finding out the truth he became managing editor in Edge’s place. Around the time Clark had to resort to make-up and a disguise in order to appear much older than he actually was. It wasn't until years later that she and Clark got serious about each other, after they finally up and admitted that they like each other. Clark and Diana moved to Japan a couple decades ago, during the Reagan era, as he was getting fed up with the government trying to pressure him into taking sides in the cold war. Knowing that Martha was a business major he asked Martha to take over the company before working out some sort of private arrangement with the Japanese government, which allowed him to assume a new identity in Japan after his old secret identity got exposed by the presses. Overview Hiroshi Clark Kent Managi is a very tall and powerfully build man in a three-piece suit whose dark hair and blue eyes give him an imposing appearance that is only slightly diminished by a pair of horn rim glasses. He and his wife Karina Kent Managi were at a JLA meeting that was called off at the last minute when they were informed about Gojira and Typhoon as well as the fact that Aiko was apart of it. Hoping to get more details of what happened from their daughter they found her at the hospital while she was wait for Shampoo to deliver her baby. Aiko stumbled over her words upon finding out that they had heard what had happened but luckily Beiko was there to explain what went on as she introduced her self to them. Taking his wife’s cue Clark decided to ignore Beiko’s pedigree as they discussed her and Aiko’s relationship. By this time Heracles had returned from getting everyone surprising Diana as she didn’t expect to see her father. So he took them aside to bring them up to date on everything that happened. When Frank wheeled in Shampoo while Nabiki hovered at her side Akane ran up to embrace her older sister and was quickly followed by all the other concerned parties that swarmed around the happy couple. Clark and Diana were in awe at witnessing the child of two mothers, born without a regular father. However they were interrupted by the arrival of Agent Jei and Kei who attempted neutralize them only to be stopped by The Doctor. The Doctor’s appearance confirmed in their minds that there must be something very unusual about the birth of Lylac. After the successful conclusion of yet another space-hopping adventure Karina and Hiroshi celebrated in the rear pressurized Zero-G cabin by humping like rabbits. Jon'n had Elron trace the call which it had been doing since answering and determined that Ryonami had called from an apartment in the Nerima ward near Tokyo. He then told Elron to inform Kal and Diana that they have a...situation concerning their daughter as soon as things quiet down back there. Ryonami was startled out of a light nap by the arrival of Clark and Diana. Inviting them inside she made a hasty explanation of the events of the past day, leaving out only what Beatrice had been doing snooping on their friends during their honeymoon and sticking to the major pertinent questions. After learning that it was Madame Lao they decided that it would be best to call Frank for his help. Before they left Ryonami asked for their autograph. Finding the remains of the sub Clark and Diana instantly knew that the Kraken was involved. While they were able to confirm that it was the same sub hijacked from the North Koreans about a week or so back Clark was still horrified at the devastation that Lao wrought. Frank arrived just as they were contemplating what to do next. Triton contacted Frank and told him that the POJ was spotted approaching a floating island. With that Clark descended to the Nautilus with Diana close by his side, and before too long they were on their way. When they found the POJ Martha asked what her father was doing there with Lady Diana. Which caused Diana to pause and ask under her breath why she couldn’t call her mother just once before addressing Alison about her stealing her plane. As Alison apologized to her parents Beiko stepped in to introduce them to their granddaughter. As she was below deck Lao offered to bring her up pausing to refer to Clark as Airen before she did. Clark winched at that to which Frank just arched an eyebrow, which was nothing compared to the reaction of both Alison and Martha. He explained to both daughters of the House of El that a couple of years ago during his and Diana’s fifteenth honeymoon together they ran into the POJ in the middle of a storm. Martha immediately turned to Lao who explained that she wasn’t the first Kryptonian that she entertained as a guest, but Alison stopped her before she could go any further. As Frank wasn’t able to sense the Kraken he asked Lao were it was. Lao turned to one of her Undines. Who responded that the Kraken would be occupied for a few hours. When the explosion went off it partially awoke the Great Turtle, and before she could fully achieve consciousness the Kraken began singing to her and lulling the Turtle back to sleep. Needless to say everyone was shocked at the fact that not only was the turtle was female but the Kraken was male. The Undine went on to explain that part of the way in which the Kraken soothed the Turtle was o attend to its needs but Frank cut her off before she could. Changing the subject Diana remembered that Joan was supposed to be there as well. Martha glancing down through the deck and Clack followed his daughter's gaze saw Joan currently being disciplined by Lina. Martha informed her father that she was planning on staying with Lao at least for a few more weeks as she had called to her attention the fact that some of her East Asian holdings are not being properly managed to her satisfaction. She also asked Frank to forgive Lao for any and all transgressions Clark wasn’t having any of it asking Martha if she actually expected them to stand back and ignore what Lao may have done to her and Joan. Martha explained that Lao had helped Joan which was beyond any price she would gladly pay. Clark scowled when Martha mentioned General Gordon as she explained how he turned Joan into an addict and forced her to do his dirty work. Clark reluctantly agreed and and Diana promished Martha that they would see that justice rendered. Martha replied by thanking Diana and calling her mother half-smiling as she studied the other woman's reaction. Martha told Diana that she owed her an apology but she left it for another time as Eileen had just arrived. As parents and grandparents hovered over Eileen the others took that as a cue to go find their own daughters only to find that attendants had already brought them. While she was ready to leave Nabiki was still worried about her pregnancy. Ranma and Nabiki explained to Frank how Nabiki had gotten pregnant. Nabiki decided to go along with it. Frank agreed to take the Tendo Posse back home on the Nautalis while Clark and Diana took the invisible plane. Power and Abilities Kryptonians have two great weaknesses, Kryptonite and Magic. Clark’sbody absorbs life energy, mostly from the Sun, but he's pretty much open to other forms of psychic and spiritual energy, and he can absorb that, too, through the pores in his skin. He never got any magic training growing up, so he didn't have any psychic defenses back then that could help him resist a magic spell if it's powerful enough to overwhelm him. It wasn't until he started hanging around with Diana that he really got a grip over his abilities and gained some partial resistance to the stuff. His cells are supercharged to the degree that they generate an a near-totally impenetrable psychic shield that blocks out kinetic forces on a wide scale, as well as reinforcing his molecular structural integrity so that even the force of a major explosion can hardly do more than muss his hair up a little. That field extends to anything in which he is in physical contact, which is also why he can pick up heavy objects without damaging them. By extending this power through the projection of his will he can also defy gravity, accelerate to superhuman speeds, project a devastating force attack through direct line-of-sight transmission---which the press has erroneously mislabeled as 'Heat Vision. The pulp novels, comic books and fictionalized TV shows that were created about Superman lead people to believe that he's some kind of walking x-ray machine spying on ladies beneath their dresses. Actually all that visual stuff is just some kind of Clairvoyance that Dad picked up along the way, and the rest...well...a Kryptonian's ears can hear a snowflake falling to earth at a mile's distance. The only reason that he can't see through lead is that there's some kind of psychic resistance thing that has to do with that particular metal...he sure doesn't have any trouble looking past other dense elements. Lead is traditionally the 'Dull Element' associated with the planet Saturn it is theorized that it has a peculiar grounding effect that diminishes a Kryptonian's perceptual ability, much like it can also block out the peculiar radiation signature of Kryptonite, regardless of thickness. Category:Continuum-59343921